Heretofore, as vehicle body speed calculation devices, there has been known one which is shown in Patent Document 1. As shown in FIGS. 1 to 5 of Patent Document 1, in the vehicle body speed calculation device, vehicle speed pulses are generated based on wheel speed signals which are taken into an ABS control microcomputer 2 through an interface circuit 3, and the vehicle speed pulses are outputted to an interface circuit 31 of a speedometer 30 after being converted by, for example, a vehicle speed converter circuit 7 built in an ABS controller 1 into a vehicle speed signal of alternating current. That is, a body speed for use in controlling the vehicle and display on the speedometer is calculated by using the detection signals of wheel speed sensors.    Patent Document 1: JP 08-268252 A